


Boyfriend and Girlfriend VS the Competitors

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game), Spooky Month (Short Films - Sr Pelo)
Genre: Christmas horror, Crushes, Halloween Episode in week 2, M/M, Novelization, Psychological Drama, Rap Battles, Summer Vacation, Swearing, Thanksgiving in Chapter 3, Therapy, Valentine's Day, inspired by Scott Pilgrim Vs the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Keith was getting together a mixtape, his life was lonely and he just wanted to have a good Friday night out with that hot girl Felicity Dearest. So how on Earth has he gotten roped into dealing with two overprotective parents, a duo of trick and treaters, his former best friend Pico, a Lemon Demon monster who wants to eat him and at least one evil ex-boyfriend of Felicity.
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin') & Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), Daddy Dearest/The Mom (Friday Night Funkin')
Kudos: 20





	1. Week One: Felicity's Dad

Keith groaned in his sweatpants, another music tape for the records had been dumped, again. "I'm never gonna get into the charts at this rate!" He grumbled as he threw the notes onto his bedroom, after eating a tuna casserole his Mum had left on the kitchen countertop in their little two bedroom apartment as he opened the windows. There was a picture showing him with a ginger haired boy, an Asian girl wearing purple and black and a guy who was wearing a t-shirt with a fire symbol. 

The night air of Funkin City blew around with a hot summer breeze, as Keith got out his skateboard to beat the heat. So everything seemed okay as he did an ollie on a skate pipe, to the Newground youth centre where Nene and Darren were holding a meeting this Tuesday. This time, there was a girl with a red dress in the group, as Darren stopped the turntable. Keith 

Nene groaned, as she looked at the girl with the hot red dress. "Aw hell no gang, it's Felicity Dearest! Why are you here?" Felicity giggled, with a cute smile as Keith felt like he wanted to say something, only 

Overtime he'd gradually gotten to know Felicity Dearest, much to Nene's personal dismay. 

Suddenly the guy with the pompadour who Kieth vaguely recognised as Darren Dearest turned purple and his eyes flashed red. "Not so fast you little blue haired guy. My name's Darren Dearest, you probably already know me from the Rock's Greatest Hits magazine and I'm her Daddy. So before you can date her, you have to beat me in a song battle! " Keith raised an eyebrow at Felicity who seemed nonplussed, as he said "Well, I always get a coughing fit with rock. How about we stick with rap?" Darren briefly smiled, showing sharp teeth as he shook the hand. "Sweet as the kids say. It's a deal. See you next Friday for the rap battle." 


	2. Week 2: Halloween with Skid and Pump's Spooky Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being trolled by a weird witch, Keith and Felicity wind up in a haunted house by mistake and the spooky month duo have a misunderstanding, with the rap battle.

It had been two months since the Rap battle with Felicity's Dad, along with a month since his rap battle with Millicent Dearest, so far there'd been no other challengers. Keith hadn't really thought of a costume for Halloween, since his Mum was working late again. But at least he'd actually made a spare costume from spare curtains. The old smart black trousers and makeup made him look like Jack Skellington. "Oh yeah, be hoop! I look da bomb in this! Sure I'm not wearing the Backstreet Boys style threads, but it's the thought that counts." 

Felicity was waving outside, she was wearing a Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas themed outfit as Keith called out. "Oh heya Felicity! We match! Wanna go do trick and treating 

Suddenly a witch appeared on the other side of the door and her face looked like a copy of Regan Neil from that one 70s horror movie, the one that got copied in internet screamers. "You kids thought you were going to get candy for trick and treat? Too bad, Ooga Booga time! Ooga Booga!" 

Keith jumped back in his Jack Skellington costume and yelled. "Lady, why'd you troll us like that? It's only one day this Halloween thing and it's the big night." Then the Screamer witch handed them candy with a cackle. "Because I can! Apart from that one time when I got hit by a speeding police car. Bye!" Felicity muttered. "That sounds painful. Let's go head to the community centre and meet up with the other teens." 

After that shock, Keith and Felicity decided to avoid any other suspicious people and go meet up with the other Newgrounds teens at the community centre Halloween party. Nene, who'd gone dressed up as Batgirl from DC Comics groaned. "You got trolled by a witch? That really sucks! Anyway, I got some candy from a house that had big Spooky month banners outside. Two kids called Skid and Pump were doing a dance to celebrate. Nearly three days to the Friday Halloween party!". 

Later on the week, Darren and Millicent Dearest were going out, but Darren told the duo one thing. "We're going out to see some old friends for a meal out. So if you see a lemony demon, or a witch who looks like a screamer prank near the window, don't let them in the house! Also Felicity, keep an eye on that suspicious NES game in my video game room." Felicity nodded. "We will Dad. Good luck on the night out." 

Barely half an hour after the parents had left the house, a voice going "La,la,la,la! May I have a fleshy treat this Halloween?". Was gurgling outside the house, as Keith was still watching the VCR Halloweentown movie, while Felicity was talking to somebody upstairs. "We're busy watching the house, no cold calls mister." An angry mutter of no skinning rumbled from the front door. "Oh, you two think you're so clever with that TV and ignoring me. But I'll be back! So swears the Lemon Demon!"

As the movie was about to finish, a second doorbell rang. This time Felicity came down the stairs from the video game room and checked the door, only to see a boy wearing a skeleton costume and a boy wearing a pumpkin costume. 


	3. Week 3: Thanksgiving and Pico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith's old friend Pico challenges him to a rap battle, due to mistaking Keith for a hood or Cassidy. Also a whole lot of tension by the bucket load on Thanksgiving Day.
> 
> Warning: guns, discussion of school shootings.

Keith was waking up on the day after Halloween. "Boy , Skid and Pump were having so much fun, in that rap battle. At least they helped us get out of the creepy mansion. 

Oh, it was Pico, in all his ginger haired, green sweater glory! Wait, why was he holding a Uzi gun!? Thought Keith as he just tried to shoot the breeze, as Felicity hummed a strange song. "Oh heya Pico. Bee hoop, whoah, wait a minute! Put that gun down!". 

.

.

"But you weren't even there during the shooting at our old school! You were lucky on that school trip! I had to kill in order to save my own friends and everybody in the school!" Pico yelled angrily as Keith's hands started shaking in the interlude. "Don't say that Pico! I suffered just as badly, some of my friends never came back on that day! Why do you think my Mom transferred here to Funkin City after what happened to my Dad!?". 


End file.
